Steven Universe Rewritten
by TeamJacob016
Summary: This book will contain my own version of rewriting the Carton Network series, Steven Universe, and follow the basic outline of what has been put down by the show's creator, Rebecca Sugar.
1. Author's Note

This book will contain my own version of rewriting the Carton Network series, Steven Universe, and follow the basic outline of what has been put down by the show's creator, Rebecca Sugar.

As this is going along with some of the big plot points for all five seasons of Steven Universe, this book will contain spoilers for the entire show.

I hope all of you as readers like what I have cooked up for you and stay tuned for what I will be publishing in the future.


	2. Prelude

p align="center" "Be Courageous and try to write/p  
p align="center"in a way that scares/p  
p align="center"you a little." /p  
p align="center"_ Holly Gerth/p 


	3. Fatal Flaw

By many viewers, Steven Universe is seen as a groundbreaking children's show that has a diverse set of characters from different backgrounds and nationalities. The biggest item that its known for is its portrayal of different characters of sexual orientation and went a step further by having the first lesbian wedding on a prim time children's cartoon series. But as I see it, Steven Universe has many faults that make the show lackluster and crumble if it did not have the backing of being the first show hosted by a woman at the Cartoon Network Studios. Steven Universe as a show has many potholes from inconsistent storytelling, some clichés, and straying away from the coming of age story of the main character it was founded upon.

Even though the show has many faults, it still is very popular and one of my own favorite shows to watch when it airs on Cartoon Network. Rebecca Sugar is one of my role models and has earned her place as someone who I get inspired by when writing but still as a writer of myself there are times where I just cringe where it seems like there could have been better writing. Or times a reaction seems forced or mellowed out for the sake of plot.

There have been many occasions in the show that Steven should have become angry or upset. Instead of shrugging it off and going to the next adventure as naïve kid, where everything goes over his head. I can understand that Rebecca wants to show that upbeat personality and looking positive. It is a good thing but if it pushes back the true emotions that a person should be expressing can become toxic and make a person physically sick. Steven being a popular children's icon, gives children a bad representation on how to positively express their emotions.

I can give you my personal testimony of how bubbling up your emotions can become toxic and ruin your health. When I was younger, maybe fourth or fifth grade, I had been suffering from very mean people who portrayed themselves as my friends who in turned created toxicity in my life that caused me to push down my feelings of confusion and self-doubt if it was all pushed towards the back of my mind as I was pushed more to focus on my school work and activities after school. As the weeks went on, I began to get bad headaches and stay home because an upset stomach or get flulike symptoms until I talked to my mother what had been going on during the day at school. After telling her and having her help me, I got better and was back at school once more.

The above example shows just how negative bottling up your emotions can be. It can cause lasting effects that people should not be prepared for. A child needs a proper role model that in some ways Steven is not. Yes, Steven is a good role model in ways of showing that boys can be in touch of their feminine side or be sensitive and be a "pussy" as some people may say but with his emotions does not help.

With Steven Universe being a good show is a true statement but there are some items that make the cartoon series lackluster and bland from the other series that aired with the shows at the time when it first aired.

The next part will be talking about serialization and how shows like, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball, and Stars V.S. The Forces of Evil, show how to properly do it.

There have been many occasions in the show that Steven should have become angry or upset instead of shrugging it off and going to the next adventure. One example I could think of happened fairly early in the show when Pearl had found the scabbard for Steven's mother, Rose Quartz, A.K.A. Pink Diamond, Pearl had snapped and said, "How do you know? You never even met her,' and running of and went further by letting him for a drop that would have killed him he hadn't managed to somehow grab onto the roots of the floating island. Instead of being angry or demanding why she had almost let him fall to his death.


End file.
